


My Name on Your Lips

by Purplesauris



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fake AH Crew, GTA V AU, Geoff Ramsey/Griffon Ramsey - Freeform, Jack Patillo/Caiti Ward, M/M, Mavin, Michael Jones/Gavin Free - Freeform, Mild Gore, Multi, Ray does Ryan's facepaint, Ray-centric, Rutting, Side Relationships - Freeform, Smut, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, mention of drugs, mentions of shootings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 05:50:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3163607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purplesauris/pseuds/Purplesauris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray tries to ignore the red name on his wrist for as long as he can; it isn't really that important to him at the moment. Ray figured he was destined to stay lonely forever, and that didn't actually sound too bad, but then he gets a firework shot in his face atop  a mountain and a mysterious man in his car after a robbery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Name on Your Lips

**Author's Note:**

> I am officially raywood trash, I blame it on my brother. I love me some soulmate AU's and I also love GTA AU. So, why not both? As always, love the fic? hate it? tell me so at purplesauris.tumblr.com!

Ray finds it kind of funny how this whole soulmate thing was supposed to work. Everyone was born with this innate sense that they needed to find their other half, but for Ray it had never seemed that way. Sure he has the same red tattoo on his wrist as everyone else, a name in blocky but neat print, a single name signifying who he’s destined to be with.

If there’s one thing that Ray knows it’s that finding your soulmate with four other people already happily involved in theirs also nagging you constantly is not an easy thing to do. It’s also not easy when everyone in Los Santos is too stupid or too hopped up on drugs to care about the name on their wrist. Although, Ray is kind of one of those people; ever since he joined the Fake AH Crew he’s had almost no desire to actively seek out his soulmate. He’s too busy running with the gang doing some kind of heist or making sure that the rival gangs crawling through the gutters of Los Santos stay away from what’s theirs. Ray rubs a hand across his face in irritation as he hears Gavin let out one of his scared squawks right before he comes running out of one of the back rooms, Michael hot on his trail.

“Get back here Gavin!” Michael’s face is getting red from him yelling at Gavin, and Ray quickly moves his controller when Gavin throws himself into Ray’s lap, trying to hide behind him on the couch.

“Micoo no! I said sorry!”

“You broke my phone!”

“I’ll buy you another!” Gavin squawks as Michael drags him from behind Ray, hauling him up so that their faces are inches apart.

“You’re a piece of shit, you know that?”

Gavin whines but Michael shuts him up with a rough kiss, Ray rolling his eyes and getting up from the couch. “Alright I’m leaving.”

“Where you going?” Jack’s soft voice emanates from the kitchen, standing in the doorway with a half empty water bottle in his hand.

“Just gonna drive up to Mount Chiliad.”

“Do you want one of us to come with you?” Ray shrugs as he grabs his keys and makes sure his pistol is loaded.

“I’ll be fine on my own. Just make sure Michael and Gavin don’t fuck with any of my shit.”

Jack nods as Gavin yelps loudly and a crash is heard, Michael cursing at Gavin. For as much as they fight Ray finds it surprising that they're soulmates. They'd met each other on accident when Gavin unknowingly blew up one of Michael’s planes, figuring it for a rival gangs. At the time the Fake AH Crew was nothing more than Geoff, Jack and Michael, just the three of them running Los Santos. Michael was sent after Gavin to either get money for a new plane or for his life, whichever seemed easier; instead Michael got a goofy soulmate who trips over his own feet and squawks when he gets scared.

Ray mulls over the groups of soulmates he knows as he slides into his Bifta, starting it up and taking off down the street. There was Michael with Gavin, Jack with Caiti, and Geoff with Griffon. They all found each other when they were relatively young, but as Ray looks at the name tattooed on his wrist in red he figures maybe it was time he started searching more actively. Ray takes his time driving up the path that will take him to the top of Mount Chiliad, trying to avoid the hikers that seem to like walking _right in front_ of Ray’s car at a snail’s pace. Once or twice Ray just sends them tumbling down the side of the mountain with a little nudge from his bumper.

Ray had always come to Mount Chiliad when he needed space away from everyone. It was easy for him to get along with everyone, but after a few days of people kissing at random times around him or nagging him about the tattoo he had to escape. Ray turns his Bifta off and pulls himself out, wandering up onto the viewing platform where telescopes and a map of the area are placed for the people who manage to hike up to the top. Ray takes solace in the cooler air that blows over the mountain, tugging almost playfully at his hoodie and sending a chill down his neck. Ray leans against the railing, looking out over the town and the setting sun of another successful if not repetitive day. Ray feels his phone buzz twice, two short bursts that means Jack has texted him, probably requesting for him to pick something up while he’s out, and he’s about to pull it out when he feels it.

Tension swirls in the air, the hairs on the back of Ray’s neck standing up as his hand goes to his pistol, drawing it and spinning around with it aimed in one smooth move. Ray doesn’t shoot yet, in case it’s someone he works with, and a jolt goes through him at the sight of a skull mask and a rocket launcher perched on his shoulder. Ray watches him warily, eyes narrowing as the man aims his launcher; before Ray can react the man fires and Ray feels himself shoved back by the blast, but he isn’t hurt. Ray’s eyes widen in disbelief as he watches the flashes of light slowly twinkle out, the man in the skull mask nowhere to be seen.

“A fucking firework?!” Ray laughs incredulously, sliding his pistol back into the holster and pulling his phone out. The text from Jack asks him to stop by a store and pick up more booze, and  just as he’s about to text back his phone rings, flashing Jack’s name. Ray picks up before the first ring completes, holding the phone up to his ear as Jack’s worried voice comes through.

“Ray? You alright?”

“Yeah, why?” Ray hears Jack’s audible sigh of relief and muffled voices asking Jack a barrage of questions. “Jack? What’s going on, why is everyone in a tizzy?”

“A person of interest just so happened to follow you to the top of the mountain.” Geoff’s voice takes over all of a sudden, and Ray’s stomach sinks just a little bit.

“And by that you mean..?”

“We’ll talk when you get back. Don’t get killed.” The line goes dead and Ray sighs, running a hand through his dark hair in exasperation.

“Why is he always so vague?” Ray straps himself into his Bifta, taking off down the path at a probably way too dangerous speed for going down a mountain in the middle of the night. Ray ignores traffic lights, sliding to a stop sideways in front of the convenience store, strolling in and towards the booze cabinet near the back. Ray knows by now what to get Geoff, so buying the alcohol isn’t what takes a while; what takes a while is that the same guy in the skull mask comes sauntering in, gun clasped loosely in his hands. He pays Ray no mind as he points the gun at the cashier, the cashier flinging his hands up.

“Cash in the bag, if you would please.” The man’s voice is like melted chocolate, just a tad deeper than Jack’s but drawing all attention to him, demanding respect and obedience. Ray rolls his eyes, ducking out the door and into the Bifta quickly, placing the liquor in the glove compartment just as the man with the skull mask comes out, calmly hopping into the passenger seat.

“Well alright then.” Ray takes off down the street, sirens filling the air and guns being fired at them, bouncing off of the car. The man covers them with return fire, never saying a word as Ray skillfully evades the cops. In the middle of a rather sharp turn Ray’s phone rings and he picks it up, trying his best not to drop it. “What’s up?”

“What the hell are you doing?!” Is the first thing Ray is asked, and he finds it a little hard to hear Geoff over the gunshots.

“Taking a leisurely drive, what do you think I’m doing?! I’m kind of busy, I’ve got cops on my ass and I need to get away. I’ll be there soon!”

“Ray-” The phone clicks off as the man beside him reaches over and hangs up, tossing the phone on Ray’s lap as he swerves to avoid a tree, the cops all but a dot in the distance. Ray whoops as adrenaline flows through his veins from a successful getaway, speeding through the streets and through a tunnel, the sound of the engine resounding around them. The man sits down properly after there’s no more threat, holstering his gun and beginning to count the money in the plastic bag.

“So hey, you gonna tell me your name or just hitch a ride from the cops? Either is cool, just figured I should ask.” The man gives a short laugh in response, separating the money into two piles as Ray turns to head back into town. “Alright, cool, I’m just gonna call you Captain Creepy Mask for now. Got that deadly pirate/undead thing goin on.” The man laughs again, and Ray finds that he likes making the guy laugh. “What was with the firework up on the mountain earlier?”

“Testing your reflexes. Stop the car.” Ray shrugs his shoulders, jerking the car to a stop at Captain Creepy Mask’s request. He hops out silently, taking the bag of cash with him as he disappears quickly without a word. Ray makes a noise of surprise at the pile of cash still in the passenger seat and shrugs, tucking it in his pockets as he drives back to the penthouse.

                                                                                                                              ~*~

There’s a flurry of activity when Ray finally steps into the apartment, bag of booze hanging from one hand and keys in the other. “Yo, I brought the booze you-” Ray is grabbed by the collar and dragged into the living room by a very frazzled Jack, his grip gentle despite the assumed anger.

“What the fuck were you doing Ray?”

“Look- you wanted the booze so I went to get the booze.”

“Forget about the booze! Why the hell did you take off all of a sudden and why’d you hang up on me?” Geoff looks pissed, Michael's eyes narrowed angrily and Gavin looking relieved that Ray is okay. Jack places a calming hand on Geoff’s shoulder, Geoff taking a moment to reel himself in as Gavin takes Michael's hand.

“I didn't hang up on you, that was all him.”

“ _Who_?” Geoff looks angry all over again, and he shrugs Jack’s hand off.

“Captain Creepy Mask. Dude just came in, robbed the store then jumped in my Bifta. I had to ditch the cops before coming back here.”

“Captain Creepy Mask?” Jack’s voice is worried again, and even Geoff looks a bit concerned.

“Yeah, some guy in a skull mask has been showing up all night. He’s the one that shot the firework at me on Chiliad.” Geoff sighs heavily, almost as if the description means something to him.

“Wait wait, lemme get this straight. Some guy in a skull mask gets into your car and you _give him a ride_?” Geoff looks at Ray like he’s an idiot, pinching the bridge of his nose and shaking his head. “Are you dense?”

“He didn’t really give me a choice, he hopped in, and by then the cops were already on us. It’s not all bad though, I did get this.” Ray pulls the cash out of his pockets, dropping the stacks onto the coffee table next to the bag of booze.

“That’s got to be at least 600 in cash.” Michael steps forward, counting it quickly as Geoff picks up one of the bottles of whiskey.

“Alright asshole, I’ll let it slide this time, at least he didn’t shoot your dumbass.”

“So who is he? You said he was a person of interest.”

“Ever heard of the mercenary that goes by the name the Mad King?” The blank look Ray gives Geoff makes Geoff believe he doesn’t know, but a look of dawning realization makes Ray’s brow furrow.

“What’s he want with me?”

“We don’t know, but we can only assume you’re his target, he’s been trailing you for a few days.” Even though Ray is used to a bounty being on his head he can’t stop the small trickle of dread that settles in his stomach.

“Maybe he just wants a piece of this choice ass.”

“Very funny. Just- be careful, alright? He’s dangerous, and I don’t want to lose you just yet.”

“Yet. Thanks Geoff, I love you too.” Geoff ignores the comment and settles down with his alcohol, Michael and Gavin taking the xbox for themselves and Ray settles on the couch with his 3DS. Eventually Geoff calls it a night, Jack having been in bed for an hour or two prior and Michael doing who the hell knows what with Gavin somewhere else in the apartment. Ray snags the xbox controller and signs in, figuring that playing a little Call Of Duty won’t hurt anyone. While in the midst of owning 12 year olds on live something nags at the back of Ray’s mind, something important. Ray knows it’s important, but he eventually gives up trying to remember and goes back to his game.

Ray eventually shuffles off to bed at around 4 in the morning, lazily stripping his clothes off  and pulling on pajama bottoms and a wife beater before climbing under the sheets. He’s out almost as soon as his head hits the pillow, exhaustion setting in as the adrenaline rush finally fades from yesterday’s activities.

                                                                                                                      ~*~

Ray isn’t a morning person, everyone knows that, so when he’s woken up to the sound of Gavin’s frantic noises and Michael’s sharp voice he isn’t in the best of moods. Ray grumbles and shoves his glasses onto his face, padding out while rubbing at one eye and scratching his stomach. Ray repositions his glasses, blinking in shock as he looks at Captain Creepy Mask standing in their living room, surrounded by three people with guns raised. Geoff isn’t saying anything, his gun away, and neither is Jack, but Michael is throwing questions at the man while Gavin is speaking to Geoff. “Hey assholes, can you shut the hell up? What are you doing here?” Ray nudges past Michael, shoving his gun down towards the ground as Ray raises an eyebrow.

“I came to talk to your boss but-”

“You fucking threatened us!”

“Shut it!” Geoff’s voice is tired as he rubs his temple, shoulders tense. “I called him here.”

“Wot?!” Gavin squeaks, everyone looking at Geoff like he’s grown a second head.

“He’s been working for me for a few months now, doing odd jobs here and there.”

“So did you have him following me for absolutely no reason or is that some sick hobby of his?” Ray adds in, drawing out a small laugh from the masked man. Geoff looks mildly surprised but presses on regardless.

“That I didn’t authorize. Why the hell were you following him around?” The man shrugs as if to say why the hell not, and Ray rolls his eyes.

“Is he trustworthy?”

“I’ve known him for years. If I trust anyone more than you guys, it’d be Ryan.” Ray’s stomach drops suddenly, a strange warmth heating his veins as he squints at Ryan.

“Can you all excuse us for a minute? I think we need to talk.” Ryan tilts his head inquisitively, but Ray can see Ryan’s eyes glint with mischief, and he knows that Ryan knows exactly what he suspects. Ray grabs the sleeve of Ryan’s jacket much to the surprise of everyone else, dragging Ryan up to the roof where no one can overhear them. Ray doesn’t waste any time, pushing Ryan up against the closed door to the stairwell with a practiced ease, hands on Ryan’s chest. Ryan could easily break free with their contrasting sizes, Ryan broader and taller than Ray, but he doesn’t, just places his hands on top of Ray’s.

“You said we needed to talk, not you shove me against a door.” Ryan’s voice is tinged with amusement.

“What’s your name?”

“Geoff said it earlier, Ray. Weren’t you paying attention?” Ray’s heart jerks in his chest at his name on Ryan’s lips and he gets even more suspicious.

“Your full name.” Ray is in no mood to take any of this man’s teasing, but Ryan seems set on doing all he can to be as unhelpful as possible.

“Now, why would I go and give that out?” Ray grits his teeth, and before he can do anything else Ryan grips his wrists, quickly and surely flipping their positions and practically slamming Ray back against the door. A surprised gasp leaves Ray’s lips as Ryan’s grip tightens on where it’s moved to his shoulders. Ryan uses one hand to slip his mask up and the other to cover Ray’s eyes. “A mercenary never gives information out easily.”

“I’m not asking for your fucking li- mmph-” Ray feels a steady pressure against his lips, warm and smooth as he automatically gasps, allowing a tongue to slip in and run along the sensitive skin under Ray’s tongue. Ray would have collapsed to the ground if it weren’t for the strong arm wrapped around his waist and keeping him upright. Ray digs his fingers into a jacket covering a broad chest, eyes fluttering closed as the hand slips away from his eyes. A noise rumbles through Ryan’s chest as he presses closer, covering Ray’s smaller form, entrapping him as one of Ray’s hands moves to cup Ryan’s neck. Ray almost whines in disappointment when those warm lips leave, only to let out a surprised whimper when he feels lips and teeth against his neck, fingers curling in his hair and tipping his head to the side.

Ryan bites down perhaps a bit harder than necessary, drawing blood as Ray chokes on a surprised moan, a tongue dragging over the wound roughly. “You’re _mine_.” With as quickly as this escalated it stops, Ryan letting go of Ray as he opens his eyes. Ryan’s mask is back in place and he moves past Ray, going back down the stairs as Ray staggers over to an air conditioning unit, legs crumpling as he sits down heavily leaning against it. Ray sits there in shock for a few minutes before the door bangs open and a very loud, very energetic pair are surrounding him, trying to get his attention.

“Guys chill, it’s too early for all this hyped up bullshit.” Gavin helps Ray to his feet, Michael looking on suspiciously.

“What’s on your lips?” Ray brings his hands up, running careful fingers over his lower lip, fingertips smeared with what appears to be black facepaint. “And what the hell happened to your neck? Did that creep hurt you?”

“He’s bleeding!” Gavin cuts in, prying Ray’s hand away as he tries to cover the wound. “X-ray, did he do this?”

“It’s fine. It doesn’t hurt.” Gavin frowns at Ray, looking skeptically at the wound.

“We’re gonna have Jack clean it up.” Ray groans in protest but both Gavin and Michael won’t have any of it, dragging Ray back downstairs so Jack can patch him up. Jack sends the two lads out as Ray sits down in a chair, allowing Jack to look at the bite mark.

“Doesn’t look too bad. A few stitches and you’ll be good as new.”

“Oh yay.” Jack dabs at Ray’s neck with a hydrogen peroxide soaked cotton ball, sterilizing the wound and stopping the bleeding.

“Is he threatening you? Because Geoff agreed to keep him away from you if that’s what you want.” Jack speaks softly, reassuring Ray as he quickly stitches up the deeper puncture wounds.

“It’s not like he shot me. I think I can handle it.” Jack quietly finishes the bandaging, looking Ray in the eyes seriously.

“Did he kiss you?”

“Yeah.” Ray is kind of confused as to why it matters much, but there’s a spark in his eyes that hints he knows more than he lets on. “Do you know his name?”

“No, why?” Jack seems curious, but he won't press Ray, not if Ray is uncomfortable.

Ray looks down at his hands, shrugging a shoulder. “I just have this odd feeling about him, I guess.”

“You really think it's him?” Jack sits in a chair in front of Ray, taking his hands in a way of silent support. Ray looks up, mouth opening and then closing when he can't quite put what he wants to say into words. Jack seems understanding, squeezing Ray's hand lightly. “I think you should try and get to know him before trying to pry anything from him. From what Geoff says he’s very secretive, and more than just a little unstable at times.”

“Got it. Don’t see if he’s your soulmate until you’re sure you can stand him.” Jack laughs softly as the two of them get up, Ray hesitating a moment before hugging Jack with a sudden vigor. Jack is a bit taken aback at first, but he happily wraps his arms around Ray, hugging him back as Ray takes deep calming breaths.

“It’ll all work out, Ray.” Jack rubs Ray’s back, resting his chin atop Ray’s head. “You’ll see.”

                                                                                                                    ~*~

If by work out Jack meant that Geoff intentionally paired Ryan and Ray up together for missions almost constantly, then yes, things were working out. Michael and Gavin went back to making out randomly when they had free time, Geoff would go out with Griffon, and occasionally Caiti would come around and cook for everyone, doting like a mother all the while. Overall, their lives go back to normal, and Ray finds himself on top of Mount Chiliad more and more. Ryan hangs around the apartment, beating Gavin in video games even with the mask still on. Ryan makes a habit of standing in dark corners at night, scaring the shit out of Gavin by standing in the bathroom or attempting to scare Ray by following him around silently, staying just in his peripherals. By now Ray is used to it, and just gives Ryan a tired wave before he retreats back to his room, perhaps to sleep, perhaps to play his DS or vita.

It’s not until after a heist gone wrong that Ray realizes his feelings may be a little more than friendly towards the quiet gent. The crew is split up in a confusing barrage of sudden fire from both the police and a rival gang thinking this is their chance. Ray sees Ryan drop back against the wall, hand covering his stomach as a dark liquid quickly stains the front of Ryan’s jacket. “Ryan no!” Ray sees red and before he knows it everyone is dead, all the police and gang members around him lay bleeding out on the ground, blood splattered all over Ray’s face and clothes, a demented look on Ray’s face. Ray rushes over to Ryan, pressing a hand over Ryan’s bloodstained one, Ryan groaning in pain and struggling to breathe right. “Guys! Ryan is hurt- I need to get him out of here!”

Michael’s voice crackles over the earpiece as Ray hauls Ryan up, trying to be gentle. “We got what we came for, head towards Caleb’s house. He’ll patch Ryan up.” Ray puts Ryan in the passenger seat of a random car, Ryan making a low noise of protest at being moved.

“Ryan, are you awake? Stay with me buddy, R & R Connection, right?”

Ryan tries to laugh, but just ends up grimacing as Ray speeds off. “R & R Connection.. I like that.” It takes a lot of running red lights and narrowly avoiding crashes to get to Caleb’s house, and even longer for Caleb to patch Ryan up. Ray sits outside the operating room for what seems like hours, loading and reloading his gun repetitively. That was a couple months ago though, but Ray can still remember the fear and panic that had flooded his system every time they went out on a heist afterwards.

Ray wanders out one afternoon after a shower to Ryan laying across the couch on his back, seemingly asleep. Geoff and the others must be gone, because it’s nearing two in the afternoon and Ray almost never gets to sleep in this late. Ray will take the silence though, and he boots up the xbox, managing to slide underneath Ryan’s legs without waking him. Ray feels himself relax with Ryan’s warmth and steady weight on his lap, sniping people from afar in C.O.D. Ray would say that him and Ryan are pretty close, but Ray has given up on trying to get Ryan’s name out of him. Ray glances over at Ryan when he shifts, shirt riding up his stomach as he covers his eyes with a forearm. Ray goes back to his game as Ryan relaxes again, pulling his mask off with an irritated tug.

“Morning Rye-bread.”

“What time’s it?” Ryan slurs out, voice heavy with sleep as he rubs at his face, smearing his facepaint.

“Around 2.” Ray gets immersed in his game again and Ryan sits up, mask hanging from his fingertips as he pushes his hair back. Some time throughout Ryan’s apparent nap his ponytail had come loose, and now all his wavy sandy brown hair cascades around his face. Ray pointedly ignores the way his heart gives a little skip at the sight of Ryan so disheveled and without his mask. “you have any idea where the other four assholes are?”

“Off on some mission to steal a bunch of coke, I think.” Ray blinks in surprise, pausing his game and turning to Ryan.

“And they didn’t take _either_ of us to help? Isn’t that kinda stupid?”

“They can handle themselves, they’re big boys.”

Ray grumbles, finishing his game before shutting the xbox off. “Big boys who get their asses kicked.” Ryan snorts and shakes his head, looking at the mess of black and red on his hands.

“It’s one of my warehouses.” Ray looks at Ryan skeptically, eyes narrowed as Ryan gets up, going to wash his face in the sink.

“What do you mean one of your warehouses?”

“I set them up.”

“What the hell Ryan?!” Ryan sighs, Ray following him as he grabs a palette of face paint and heads for a bathroom.

“Look, they needed something to do, so I sent them to go raid one of my warehouses. No harm done, they’ll see my mark on the crates and they’ll come back. Simple.”

“You’re an asshole, you know that?” Ray takes the palette away, Ryan sitting on the edge of the bathtub and tipping his face up, eyes closed. Ray goes to work automatically, quickly pulling Ryan’s hair back before spreading red paint on the expanse of his forehead. Next comes black around his eyes, trailing down the side of his nose and up into the red near the outer corners of his eyes. Ray is careful when he paints three black lines starting just above Ryan’s lips and down to his chin, black spreading up his cheeks and then down again when Ray stops at the corner of his jaw. Ray paints the rest of his face white, Ryan’s eyes opening halfway as Ray brushes the paint over his lips. Ryan’s eyes flicker to Ray’s left wrist, reading the tattoo that remains red, unknowing. “James Ryan Haywood.”

Ray stops, eyes flicking from Ryan’s lips to his wrist, subconsciously turning it so the tattoo can’t be seen. “Uh, yeah. That’s who I’m supposed to end up with, I guess. Hasn’t happened yet.”

“Do you really want to meet him?” The question is odd to Ray, a frown coming across his face as he washes off the makeup brush and puts it away.

“Well, yeah. I think it’d be nice. What about you? Who’s the lucky person to get all of you?” Ryan arches a brow, standing up and stepping a little too close to Ray to be strictly professional.

“All of me? Should I be offended?” Ryan towers over Ryan, walking the two of them back slowly until Ray’s butt bumps against the edge of the counter. Ray isn’t afraid, at least, not so much anymore, but Ryan’s voice is laced with amusement and a bit of innocent curiosity.

“Nah, it’s a good thing. You have that rugged immovable mountain thing working for ya.” Ryan laughs softly, hand coming up to trace lightly over the new scar on Ray’s neck. Ray draws in a sharp breath, hand coming up to stop Ryan’s hand, gripping his wrist tight. “Don’t.”

“Why not?” There’s that spark again, the one that made Ray suspicious in the first place.

“Let’s see, you kissed me, claimed me as you own even though we both have soulmates to find and then you bit me.”

“I don’t see the problem.”

“The problem is I don’t want to have to explain why I have a fucking bite mark on my neck all the time, Ryan. I don’t want people thinking I belong to you!”

“I do, Ray! God, for someone who’s extremely clever you can be really blind sometimes.” Ray flinches as Ryan’s hands slam onto the counter on either side of him, trapping him as Ryan leans in close.

“Ryan-”

“Shut up, Ray. Just stop.” Ryan lets out a long breath, eyes closing as he reigns himself in again, hands flexing against the countertop. Ryan slowly lifts his right hand, and Ray tries not to react as Ryan’s eyes snap open, clearer and more determined than Ray has ever seen them. Ryan turns his arm so that his wrist faces out, and Ray can see the familiar scrawling lines of his own hand writing, his name emblazoned in red. “Ray Narvaez Jr. you can really be a pain in my ass sometimes.” Ray watches in fascination as red slowly bleeds down Ryan’s arm in swirling streaks as the words darken, Ryan’s eyes screwing shut as his breath catches in his throat. What’s left is a black name with red swirling vines wrapping down and around Ryan’s arm, different from Michael’s or Gavin’s but familiar all the same.

“You’re-”

“James Ryan Haywood.” Ray draws in a sharp breath as pleasure shoots up his spine and he feels electricity running down his arm, lines of red shooting down his arm in rough, geometric shapes, connected by spidering lines. Ray’s breath is stolen away as Ryan slants his lips against Ray’s, pressing firmly as he lifts Ray up and onto the counter. Ray gasps when Ryan digs his fingers into Ray’s lower back, causing his back to arch into Ryan’s chest as Ryan steals his way into Ray’s mouth. Ray wraps his arms around Ryan’s neck as Ryan leans down, forcing Ray to arch more as a hand slips underneath Ray’s shirt and cups Ray’s back. Ray pulls Ryan’s hair from the messy ponytail he had put it in, burying his fingers in the strands.

Ryan traces his tongue along the roof of Ray’s mouth and Ray melts, going boneless against Ryan. Ray feels a hand slide down the outside of his left thigh, the hand cupping his knee and hitching his leg higher up on Ryan’s waist. Ray pants when Ryan gives him a moment to breathe, rutting his hips up and earning a groan from Ryan. Ryan kisses Ray hard, letting Ray practically suck on his tongue while tugging at his hair and messing it up.

“Hey dickhead, any particular reason you- oh come on!” Ray jerks back from Ryan in shock, eyes wide and glasses askew as he knocks his head against the mirror. Ryan cups the back of Ray’s head, looking at Geoff with a cool patience. “In the bathroom? Seriously?”

“Did you need something?”

“Yeah, you sent us to the wrong warehouse.” Ray fixes his glasses, cheeks warm as he catches Gavin and Michael grinning cheekily from behind Geoff’s shoulders.

“No, it was the right one.”

“You sent us on a goosechase so you could make out?” Gavin is laughing as Michael butts in, Geoff snorting and shaking his head. Geoff leaves, mumbling about having a phone call, Michael looking at Ryan expectantly, waiting for an answer.

“Not exactly, no.” Michael snorts and waggles his eyebrows at Ray, causing his cheeks to flush darker as Michael smirks.

“Alright, we’ll get out of your hair so you can go back to sucking face.” Michael drags Gavin off as Gavin winks at Ray and grins cheekily. Ray sighs, letting out a surprised squeak when Ryan pushes his hips forward and into Ray’s, grinding lightly against him.

“Ryan!”

“Hmm?” Ryan kisses at Ray’s neck, lips brushing over the scar as he moves his hips languidly, Ray groaning and grabbing fistfuls of Ryan’s hair.

“You’re getting paint all over me.” Ryan pulls back, showing that while Ray was busy talking to Michael Ryan had wiped his face clean. Ray goes still, admiring the strong jawline and slight stubble gracing Ryan’s cheeks. Ryan drags a thumb over Ray’s lips, wiping away the paint that was smeared from before as Ray bucks up against him impatiently. Ryan goes back to peppering kisses along Ray’s neck, occasionally biting down and sucking on the flesh between his teeth. Ryan doesn’t seem in any hurry to finish, but Ray is impulsive, impatient as he tugs at the belt loops of Ryan’s pants.

“Eager.” Ryan speaks against Ray’s neck, both hands moving to cup Ray’s ass as he lifts him from the counter. Ray instinctively tightens his legs around Ryan’s waist, holding onto Ryan’s shoulders while Ryan walks out of the bathroom.

“Well you know what they say.. The fuck train has no brakes.” Ryan snorts, kissing Ray to shut him up as he pushes through the door to his own bedroom, kicking the door closed behind him.

                                                                                                                         ~*~

To say that Ray is happy would be saying that a gorilla is the same as King Kong. Ray is more than happy; Ray is ecstatic that finally he can stop being bothered about the name on his wrist that is now very much not red. Ray likes to trace the red lines that curl around Ryan’s right forearm, linking their fingers together as Ryan talks with Geoff about an upcoming contract. Ryan seems much more relaxed when they’re not on a job, and the R & R Connection is basically an absolute when pairing up for job. No one works as well with Ray like Ryan does, no one can protect Ray like Ryan does, loves Ray like Ryan does, would kill for Ray like Ryan does. Like Ryan always will.

                                                                                                                        ~*~

Ray stretches languidly in bed, mindful of the heavy arm draped over his waist and the warm hand up in his shirt, fingers splayed out on Ray’s chest to keep him from moving. Ray relaxes back into the arms of his soulmate, wishing for his insomnia to fuck off for at least a few hours so he could enjoy laying in bed with Ryan. Ryan’s breath tickles across Ray’s face, slow and even as Ryan mumbles in his sleep. Ray lays there for a few minutes before he feels a trickle of fear; why was Ryan breathing that way? Ryan’s breathing is suddenly rough and shallow, and his hand curls into a fist, going tense as Ray wiggles to turn around and face Ryan. Ryan’s brow is furrowed deeply and sweat beads his brow, a low moan of pain coming from his lips. “Ray.. Ray you can’t..”

“Rye?” Ray jolts in shock as a tear splashes onto his cheek, Ryan choking on a sob in his sleep. “Ryan!” Ray sits up and shakes at Ryan’s shoulders, cupping his cheeks and wiping the tears away as he panics. “Ryan wake up! It’s just a dream, c’mon!” Ryan’s eyes open slowly in confusion, dull with loss and filled with pain. Ryan stares at Ray for a moment before realization hits him and he sits up, practically crushing Ray in his arms as he buries his face in Ray’s shoulder. Sobs wrack Ryan’s larger frame, and all Ray can do is run soothing fingers through Ryan’s hair and place a smatter of warm kisses on whatever skin he can reach. Ray lets Ryan cling to him, soaking the shoulder of his t-shirt as Ray rubs Ryan’s back and murmurs to him. “It’s alright, you’re here with me, Rye-bread.”

Ryan lifts his head, looking at Ray and something builds, tension roiling through the air and making Ray’s breath hitch. Ray’s hands still in Ryan’s hair as he smiles softly at Ryan, and the dam breaks, Ryan surging forward and kissing Ray with reckless abandon. It’s sloppy, all tongue and teeth with Ryan’s grip hard on Ray’s hips but Ray only moans and tightens his hold on Ryan’s hair. Ryan bites at Ray’s lower lip, running his tongue along the roof of Ray’s mouth the way he likes. Ray obediently lifts his arms as Ryan tugs his shirt off, throwing it somewhere as he drags his fingers down Ray’s chest. Ray is putty in Ryan’s hands as he traces every dip and scar with his fingertips, needing to know that Ray is okay, that’s he’s alive and with him. Ryan lets out something like a whine as Ray nibbles along Ryan’s jaw line, sucking on the soft point just under the end of Ryan’s jaw. “Fuck, Ray..”

Ray ruts against Ryan, pressing down hard as Ryan pants and lets Ray do as he pleases. Ray guides Ryan’s left hand to his lower back, allowing him to push Ray’s hips forward firmer as he takes Ryan’s right hand in his left. Ray presses it against his chest, right over his heart so Ryan can feel the quick feathery ba bump ba bump ba bump of Ray’s racing heart. Ray lets out a small whimper as Ryan guides Ray in long, slow grinds, Ryan nipping at Ray’s lips, causing them to become puffy and red. Ray’s hips stutter as Ryan kisses him, Ryan continuing the constant rhythm even when Ray is lost in Ryan’s touch. Ray’s whole body goes taut as he comes in his boxers with a breathy moan, Ryan sealing their lips to swallow the noise, moaning as he comes too, Ray’s hips moving sloppily all the while. Ray tucks his face in Ryan’s neck as they pant, Ryan holding Ray tight with a finger tracing the red tattoo on Ray’s arm. They sit together for a few minutes before Ray shifts, pressing soft kisses on the rapidly blooming bruises. “It’s okay to be scared, you know.”

“Ray I..”

“It comes with the life we live, the fear of losing each other.”

“I’m afraid to lose you.” Ryan whispers into the air as if it’s a horrible secret. and Ray nuzzles Ryan’s neck in acknowledgement. “I don’t know if I could survive without you.”

“My ass _is_ a treasure.” Ray jokes, but he turns serious again as he sits up, placing a chaste kiss on Ryan’s lips. “We’ll be fine. R  & R Connection, right?”

“Always.” Ray laughs as Ryan leans up to kiss Ray again. “I love you.”

“Love you too. Thanks for making me cream my pants, by the way.” A rare blush steals across Ryan’s face and he averts his gaze, Ray grinning. “I get it, you know. Wanting me close after a dream like that.”

“Sorry if it was sudden.” Ray laughs quietly, a sound that Ryan likes as Ray drags the two of them to go get cleaned up.

“Everything with you is sudden. I like it.” Ray kisses Ryan again once they’ve cleaned themselves and put on fresh boxers, Ray cuddling up next to Ryan. “Besides, I wasn’t asleep anyways.”

“One of those nights?” Ray hums and nods, eyelids drooping as Ryan hugs him close. “Sorry I didn’t stay up with you.”

Don’t be. It’s nice laying with you.”

“You just like touching my dick while you sleep.” Ryan laughs and gives Ray a slow kiss.

 

“That’s kind of gay, Ryan.”

“Say the one who likes it up the-” Ray shuts him up with a kiss and a laugh, and they two finally settle down to sleep.


End file.
